As Internet bandwidth continues to increase, Internet users begin to spend an increasing amount of time watching online videos. These videos may come from any number of sources, including but not limited to, news websites, blogs, video-for-purchase sites, and web aggregators. During video streaming, a user may wish to capture one or more memorable scenes and share them with others. Presently, it is difficult for a user to perform this sharing function as it is not supported by any known video sources. For example, today's users can only share a link to a video and attach an associated textual message indicating the particular scene of interest. This approach is inconvenient since the recipient needs to first read the message to discover which scene he should view and then open the link to the video resource and manually navigate to the appropriate segment of the video to view the suggested scene.